Knight (job)
The Knight is a job that appears in various games in the series. It is generally an upgrade to the Warrior and has similarities to Paladins. Profile The Knight job is generally seen as an upgrade to the Warrior, but lacks the strict offensive focus of the job, gaining supportive abilities. Knights are characterized by equipping swords, knives, knight swords, shields, and heavy armor, and having high physical stats. Knights normally appear clad in heavy armor and battle circlets. Knights can use Cover to protect his team, as well as low-rank White Magic. Inspiration Overtime, within the development of the series, the Knight has become something of an important stepping stone in Job Classes throughout the series, with several variations of the knight emerging, taking on various fields of specialty and playing on its hybridization of roles. *Paladins appear as holy-aligned Knights, with greater defensive and supportive abilities, functioning essentially as a higher level Knight. *Dark Knights appear as the opposites of Paladins, having access to dark magic and forsake defense and health for powerful attacks and offensive positions. *The Mystic Knight can imbue his blade with both White and Black Magic for more melee attacks with status and elemental effects. *Dragoons or "Dragon Knights" are very different, wielding spears and fighting like dragons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Knight is an upgrade to the Warrior job. It can equip all of the Warrior's equipment, as well as stronger swords and armor, has more physical power, and can use up to level 3 White Magic. Final Fantasy III The Knight is a job received from the Fire Crystal. It can equip swords, knight swords and heavy armor, and uses Cover and level 1 White Magic to protect his comrades. Final Fantasy V When the Wind Crystal shatters, the Knight job class is granted to the party. The class focuses on strong attacks and defending abilities. Final Fantasy IX Adelbert Steiner has access to Cover and Knight Swords, as well as serving as a knight to Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. Final Fantasy XII International The Knight is a License Board specializing in the use of heavy armor and swords. The board also contains certain high-level White Magick licenses. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's downloadable scenario, Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess, gives Lightning a menagerie of new roles, mostly to relate her to the 'mythic' theme of her current predicament. Of these, Knight is her Sentinel analogue, reducing damage received and giving her the Immortality ability, effectively blocking all damage. Final Fantasy Tactics The Knight job is available early on in the game. It is a good physical attacker and uses abilities targeted at a foe's stats and equipment. It can wield heavy armor, swords and the very powerful knight swords, and learns abilities to equip them outside of the job. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Mog Knight is a job class exclusively for the moogles, and one of the few melee-oriented jobs of the race. It wields blades as weapon, and has access to a multitude of different abilities, including self-targeting supportive abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Mog Knight had its name changed to Moogle Knight, but nothing else has changed about the job. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy The Knight is one of the four initial jobs in this game. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Paladin job was originally known as Knight. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Knight is a class with very high defense and moderate attack power. It wields an arsenal of offensive abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy To represent the original ''Final Fantasy in Dissidia, the Warrior class was chosen to be a character. He is simply named the Warrior of Light. On EX Mode, his class is upgraded to the Knight, which grants him defensive blessings and holy swords that attack his opponent are summoned during his combos. In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Knight job card increases the card selection area by one. Effect is lost after losing a battle or when the card is no longer selected. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Knight job card reappears in the new Labyrinth mode, and increases the card selection area by one while in effect. The Warrior of Light's new alternate outfit as a Warrior's EX Mode is based on the original ''Final Fantasy's incarnation of the Knight. The Knight is also an advanced job that can be selected for a character in the player's Party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. As an advanced job, the Knight is unlocked by an earlier character passing along the Warrior or White Mage job to the next party member with the other job. The Knight grants +2 ATK and DEF. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Knight is a character available to the party, he uses the Critical ability during battle. Unlocks at level 12. Gallery de:Ritter it:Guerriero Category:Knights Category:Jobs